This invention relates generally to a urinal and, more particularly, to a urinal of the stall type that prevents splashback.
Urinals of the stall type, either free standing or wall mounted, are widely used in both commercial and residential buildings. A disadvantage of such urinals is their tendency to splatter deposited urine causing unsanitary conditions in and around a urinal. These problems were addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,114,670 and 5,027,448, both of which disclose urinals with structure for reducing splashback. Although providing some improvement, the urinals disclosed in those patents fail to fully solve the problem of urinal splashback.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved urinal that substantially eliminates urine splashback.